horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Eats Out
Horrid Henry Eats Out 'is the sixteenth episode of Series 1. Sypnosis Henry is reluctant to dine out at a posh restaurant with Rich Aunt Ruby and Stuck Up Steve, but with a little encouragement from Dad and a delicious plate of snails to look forward to, Henry decides to make the best of it. Plot The episode begins with Miss Battle-Axe taking Henry to his house to tells Mum that he disturbed the Class. Mum asked him what does he have to say for himself and he said it wasn't me and she angrily makes him come inside. Henry was going to his room but Mum and Peter told him that they'll all go out to dinner at a fancy grown up restaurant but Henry refused to go there and Mum said he has to go take a bath and change his clothes now making him say "No!!". Henry was seen holding on the radiator and Dad pulling his legs. Mum suggested they get a babysitter but Dad says they're going out with a family. When Henry lets go of the radiator, he and Dad lands on the chair. Dad chases Henry to the bathroom where he takes the car keys and puts them in the toilet and flushes. Peter, Mum and Dad were excited though they don't like their least favourites but Henry likes whopper whoppeee burger and refused to go. So Dad makes him a deal, if he comes along and behave, he'll give him £2 , Henry has a thought and asked him for £3 though Dad tells him not to push it and he shakes on it. Peter asked what's his reward and Mum said goodness is its own reward confusing for him. As they were driving to Le Posh, Mum says it's nice of Rich Aunt Ruby to invite them though Henry doesn't think it'll good as Whopper Whoppee because they have real food then Mum also says that Stuck-Up Steve will there too making Henry unhappy though Peter says Steve is his favourite cousin. As the family arrives, they saw a limo and Rich Aunt Ruby comes out and greets them then Henry saw Steve out too. They all went inside and Henry gives the man a piece of gum, they all look around the place. In the table, Henry told Steve that he's getting £2 for eating everything on his plate and Peter interrupts him by saying he's getting nothing because goodness is it's own reward and the boys shout "'BE QUIET, WORM!". Later Henry saw his teacher, Miss Battle-Axe and her Mother, Mrs Battle-Axe inside and he was amazed. Everyone had their menus, Ruby talks in French making it difficult for Mum and Dad. Henry wondered if they know English and Steve says "It's a French restaurant, stupid!". Then Mum, Dad and Peter suggested Ruby should order for themselves but Henry decided to order for himself, he asked if they have the hamburger and chips, The waiter says it's on the lunch menu. Steve dares Henry to order escargots (Snails) and a tribe (Sheep's intestines) if he's a chicken and Henry accepts and makes him order. The waiter reveals Henry's order and Steve wants him to eat it so Henry puts a snail on a fork but his tongue is out then he hears Dad saying "£2" to him and slurps the into his mouth and eats it saying "Tastes like chewing gum". Steve couldn't believe it and Henry eats another making Steve feel disgusted. Miss Battle-Axe's mother was telling her to eat properly when Henry comes over to them saying to them to have a scrumptious meal and walks away, Mrs Battle-Axe told her daughter that Henry has nice manners and believe he didn't learn those in her class. Henry comes of the toilet and looks in the kitchen where two cookers are cooking, The waiter finds him and he told him that his cousin forget to ask Le Sauce Posh on his food and the waiter will inform the chief and Henry says "YES!". Mrs Battle-Axe told her daughter to close her mouth when Henry shows up again then she says to him hoping her daughter is teaching him properly and Miss Battle-Axe angrily says "Mother!!". Henry says she does and goes away. Mrs Battle-Axe was pleased in Henry but Miss Battle-Axe told her that he's the most horrid boy in her class and she asked who's fault is that. The Waiter arrived with her dinner but unfortunately Peter, Mum, and Dad have their usual order, Henry was proud of Ruby for ordering their least favourite. Henry's order is Tribe though Steve says he would eat that for £2. Henry tries it and loves it and tells everyone to eat up. And that's what they did then Henry asked Steve how his extra hot sauce is then Steve's face turns red and runs screaming bumping into the waiter and water lands on Miss Battle-Axe's jumps making her scream and get up, her mother tells her to sit down. Steve kept running making a mess then The Man takes him to the fountain and goes to tell Ruby to leave so Henry's family decided to leave as well and Dad gives Henry £2 for eating everything. Mrs Battle-Axe was proud of Henry unlike his teacher. Miss Battle-Axe had enough and was crying after her mother was saying so much bad stuff about her in front of Henry. Henry thought she deserved it as she got him into trouble with his Mum. Outside Henry says "Whopper Whoopee, Here we come!" and laughs ending the episode. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Rich Aunt Ruby * Stuck Up Steve * Mother Battle Axe (First Appearance) * Miss Battle-Axe Errors *When Steve handed Henry the comic, the front page was a picture of a bat, but the next shot shows a picture of a toy. *When Rich Aunt Ruby kisses Mum on the cheeks, Peter's trousers are grey. *When the family first arrive at the restaurant, Steve isn't wearing his dark green jacket. After their food is delivered, he wears it for the rest of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1